<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Little Miracles by ComicBooksBro</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27821629">Little Miracles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComicBooksBro/pseuds/ComicBooksBro'>ComicBooksBro</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dead Castiel (Supernatural), Episode: s15e19 Inherit the Earth, Gen, Grieving Dean Winchester, M/M, Post-Episode: s15e19 Inherit the Earth, no beta we die like cas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:27:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>523</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27821629</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComicBooksBro/pseuds/ComicBooksBro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Dean is looking for booze, but ends up with a dog.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>mentioned Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Little Miracles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I just love Miracle so much okay</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean is looking for whiskey at 10:00 on a Thursday morning when he sees the dog.</p>
<p>As for why he’s looking for whiskey at 10:00 on a Thursday morning: what’s grieving a lost <strike>lover?</strike> family member without copious alcohol? It <em>is</em> the Winchester way, after all. At least Eileen came back, so Sam is doing better. Thank whoever-the-Hell for small miracles, because Dean doesn't know if he could keep Sam afloat in addition to himself.</p>
<p>Jack is god, so who knows where he fucked off to. Dean isn’t bitter at Jack for leaving them, it makes sense—he didn’t want to become like Chuck, and Dean is 100% for that.</p>
<p>Cas is still gone, though, and Dean can’t help but think Jack could have helped. But Jack was still on the ‘hands-off universe-parenting,’ train, which apparently meant no interfering with the natural order of things.</p>
<p>Cas’ death was anything but natural in Dean’s opinion, but Jack is friggin’ <em>god</em> now (also MIA), and Dean isn’t exactly in a position to argue with him.</p>
<p>So Dean drinks.</p>
<p>And hunts.</p>
<p>And prays to Cas, even though he knows the angel can’t hear him.</p>
<p>After all this, seeing the dog is certainly a surprise. Dean is 90% sure it’s the one that disappeared in his car back when Chuck had wiped the planet. He’s walking down the street, eyes resolutely set on the sign in front of him that proclaims <em>ALCOHOL,</em> along with other things that should most likely not be sold in the same shop as alcohol.</p>
<p>The dog pops his head out of the alley, and promptly scares the shit out of Dean. Dean almost kicks him out of reflex, but manages to stop himself at the last second. The dog looks up at him, tongue lolling out of his mouth, and whines.</p>
<p>“I don’t have any food,” Dean tells the dog, sounding almost embarrassed. The dog whines again. Guilt tugs at Dean's heart. The dog is clearly in worse shape than when he had seen him last: his fur is muddy, slightly matted, and he’s skinnier than before.</p>
<p>Dean turns away and heads into the liquor store.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Dean passes the dog again on his way out. The dog doesn’t stand this time. He just looks at Dean longingly, and Dean can feel his dwindling resolve start to crumble. <em>Nope. Not doing it.</em></p>
<p>He quickens his pace in retaliation, and is about five feet away from Baby when he abruptly turns around and heads back to the alley. Now that Dean’s looking at it again, he knows for sure it’s the same dog—Miracle.</p>
<p>“Come’ere,” he calls quietly, holding out his hand as he stands at the mouth of the alley. Miracle stands up and slowly walks over to Dean, sniffing loudly. “Hey there little guy.” Miracle butts his head into Dean’s palm. “Hey…” Dean pets the dog a few times. “You’re coming with me.”</p>
<p>Miracle blinks at him.</p>
<p>“I’m gonna need to pick you up, aren’t I?”</p>
<p>Miracle blinks again.</p>
<p>“Yup. Okay.”</p>
<p>And that is how Dean Winchester ends up with a muddy dog in the passenger’s seat of the Impala.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading, comments and kudos appreciated!</p>
<p>&lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>